<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Banter by im_the_king_of_the_ocean</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23606470">Banter</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_the_king_of_the_ocean/pseuds/im_the_king_of_the_ocean'>im_the_king_of_the_ocean</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Not Canon Compliant, an alternate reality where winter didn't escape to the military, but what came out, i kinda want to flesh out this au, idek, not technically what was asked for, sorta kinda ish got kidnapped by the happy huntresses who were just trying to steal from the sdc, then joined them more or less, this is just a short snippet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:07:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>291</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23606470</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_the_king_of_the_ocean/pseuds/im_the_king_of_the_ocean</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The back and forth between Robyn and Winter as they, entrepreneuring eighteen year olds that they are, plan a heist</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Robyn Hill/Winter Schnee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Banter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">“I should turn all of you in for this plan.”Winter sits back in her chair, crosses her arms, and scowls.After a minute, she reaches forward, picks her tea mug up off the table, and takes a sip.When Robyn raises an eyebrow at her, Winter reacts with a look that says ‘what?It was going to get cold,’ and noisily slurps.</p><p class="p1">Robyn chuckles.“You aren’t going to.”She leans forward.“And you should really come up with better threats, Frosty.”Robyn winks.“You’re getting rusty.”</p><p class="p1">“I told you to <em>not </em>call me ‘Frosty’.”</p><p class="p1">“Ah, but it’s a cute nickname, <em>Frosty</em>.”Robyn sips her own drink.Beside her May grumbles.Robyn knows she’s fully expecting this to turn into a full-out teasing session.</p><p class="p1">“Can you two keep whatever this is.”Joanna gestures between Robyn and Winter.“<em>Out </em>of our planning meeting?”</p><p class="p1">Winter retorts, “<em>I </em>wasn’t the one who got us off topic.”She snorts.“And it’s not <em>my </em>fault you lot came up with a plan with so obvious a flaw that it’ll fail in less than a minute.”</p><p class="p1">“Oh?Care to share with the rest of us.”</p><p class="p1">Winter moves her tea mug to the side.She points to a spot on the blueprints laid out on the table.“Here.That’s your infiltration point, but it’s also the most heavily guarded.”</p><p class="p1">“But—“</p><p class="p1">“The SDC purposefully advertises the opposite intel, so that any thieves will be drawn there and caught.If you don’t believe me, I have ample evidence on my scroll.”Winter smirks.“If you don’t mind breaking into Father’s manor and stealing it for me.”</p><p class="p1">“No need.”Robyn holds out her hand.“Tell me all that again, <em>while </em>holding my hand.”</p><p class="p1">Winter takes it.“I would be <em>happy</em> to.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>